


Maybe Someday

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jay and Carlos want more, M/M, pre film, the isle hates love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: Set after 'The Isle of the Lost' book. Jay's conflicted over his villainous lifestyle and his feelings for Carlos. After an argument with his Dad turns violent, Jay seeks out refuge at the Rotten Four's hideout where he and Carlos try to come to terms with the effect the Isle's rules have on their relationship.





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading The Isle of the Lost and I was really sad that Jay felt that it was totally acceptable that Jafar cared more about the shop then him. I just wanted to write something about how Jay and Carlos might be effected by the rules set by their parents and how they'd cope with being in love when love is frowned upon. Hope you enjoy :)

Jay was a villain. He was cold and rotten and he didn’t give a damn about anyone. At least, he wasn’t supposed to. However, ever since he’d gone on the quest to find the Dragon’s Eye with Mal, Evie and Carlos, he couldn’t help thinking about how nice it was to have proper friends instead of just acquaintances or partners in crime.

 

He _really_ liked Mal, Evie and Carlos. They were funny and honest and, though he would _never_ admit it, they made him feel happy. Especially Carlos who had unearthed feelings that Jay didn’t even know he had. Happiness was not something that was encouraged in the Isle of the Lost though, unless it was due to someone else’s suffering.

 

He found that he was starting to care about the others as well. They’d all confided in each other about their parents and it had left Jay feeling sick. The idea that the Evil Queen spent her days telling Evie that she was anything less than beautiful; or that Maleficent kept Mal so isolated and lonely; or that Cruella could even _think_ about hurting Carlos made Jay feel so angry that his hands shook. He didn’t understand the looks Evie and Mal gave him, almost pitying him, when he told them his father wasn’t bad. Of course Jafar only cared about the shop. There was no team in I after all. Carlos had looked like he was about to cry when Jay told them that he slept on the floor of the shop on a rug under the shelf which held all the broken TVs. Jay didn’t understand why Carlos would be so upset. Where else was Jay supposed to sleep? His Dad liked him to be on high alert at all times. Jay was responsible for making sure that no one stole from Jafar’s shop. He was used to it; it didn’t mean he was being badly treated, right?

 

He stood in front of Jafar, watching as his father meticulously went through everything Jay had stolen that day. He was muttering to himself and Jay felt his heart sink, that was never a good sign.

 

Eventually Jafar looked up, his lips pursed. “Is this it?” he asked, gesturing at the stolen goods with a sweep of his hand.

 

Jay shrugged, trying to look casual. “There just wasn’t much around today.”

 

His father’s eyes darkened. “Lies” he spat. “You’ve been underperforming for weeks. You’re just not working hard enough.”

 

Jay folded his arms defensively. “That’s not fair” he protested. Sure, he’d been spending more time with his friends lately but that didn’t mean he’d been slacking on stealing.

 

“Isn’t it?” Jafar asked icily. He drew himself up to his full height, looming threateningly over Jay. Jay found himself instinctively moving back, his heart pounding. “I think you’re going soft” Jafar continued. “You couldn’t bring back the Dragon’s Eye even though I have taught you skills which should have made that mission child’s play. You spend far too much time with those girls and that pet of Cruella’s.”

 

Jay felt his anger rise. “Carlos isn’t a pet” he shouted back, clenching his fists.

 

His father laughed. “Oh I see, you’ve made _friends_ have you? You want to live like those pretentious princes in Auradon? You want to be happy and loved?”

 

“Maybe I want more” Jay said boldly. “Maybe I want a better life.”

 

Jafar’s mouth twisted in anger. “You think living in _Auradon_ would be a better life? Living amongst the people who ruined me and took everything I had? You’re nothing but a disappointment. I hoped that my son would be a ruler, that one day he could help me regain my rule and act out my revenge. I see know that you’re no better than that street rat Aladdin.” His hand shot out and collided with Jay’s cheek before Jay could duck out of the way. He felt his father’s rings tear through the skin and he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. Jafar moved back behind the table, drumming his fingers against the wood. “You better get these stupid ideas out of your head” he said coldly. “You’re never leaving this Island. Now, get out. I don’t want to see you until you’ve found me something worthwhile.”

 

Jay ran. He ducked and twisted through alleys, dodging anyone he came across. He didn’t even know where he was headed until he stopped outside the hangout Mal, Evie, Carlos and he had made. His cheek was stinging and he could feel blood running down towards his chin. He hesitated for a moment, weighing up his options, part of him craved company while the other part of him wanted to be alone to come to terms with what had just happened. Making up his mind, he sighed and picked up a rock and threw it at the sign outside the building. The gate lifted up and he ducked inside moving up the stairs quickly until he reached the room at the top. He was relieved to see that the hangout was empty. He sat down heavily on the couch. He needed a little time to collect his thoughts.

 

His father had hit him. The act itself hadn’t shocked Jay. It had happened before when Jay hadn’t brought back a good enough haul or if someone had managed to steal something from the shop when he was supposed to be watching it. It was his father’s words that were making his stomach twist. He was a disappointment. A failure. A bad villain. He didn’t know why he’d said those things to his father, he hadn’t even really know that he’d wanted more than just a basic life of crime until he spoke. The only thing he didn’t regret was shouting at his father for calling Carlos ‘a pet’. He felt the strangest need to protect Carlos ever since he’d got to know the younger boy. Ever since Carlos had first made him laugh. Deep down Jay knew what these feelings were. Sometimes the dreaded word beginning with ‘L’ was on the tip of his tongue but Jay swallowed it down. A true villain didn’t need love. 

 

Jay’s face was wet. He hadn’t even realised he was crying. He didn’t even know he _could_ cry it had been so long. ‘ _I really am weak’_ he thought bitterly. He heard footsteps on the stairs and wiped roughly at his cheeks, wincing as his fingers brushed the cuts on his cheek. He glanced up to see which of his fellow villains had joined him and his heart skipped a beat as Carlos came round the corner whistling softly.

 

“Jay!” Carlos beamed. “I didn’t think you’d be here.” He studied Jay’s face his smile disappearing as he saw the mix of blood and tears. “What the hell happened?”

 

Jay shrugged. “My Dad happened” he muttered, staring at his feet.

 

“Oh Jay” Carlos said softly.

 

“Don’t” Jay said tersely. “Please don’t pity me. I have a reputation, you can’t tell anyone you saw me crying.” It felt strange saying this to Carlos, the only person he could ever trust, but he was embarrassed.

 

He felt the couch sink slightly as Carlos sat next to him. “Your secret’s safe with me. Let me clean the cuts at least” he suggested.

 

Jay glanced up at him. Carlos was biting his bottom lip and looking so concerned that it made Jay’s stomach clench. “Ok” he said reluctantly. Carlos immediately stood up and found a rag which he wetted under a rusty tap on the other side of the room. He returned and knelt in front of Jay and gently brushed his fingers against Jay’s cheek.

 

Carlos’s fingers were cold against Jay’s hot skin causing him to shiver slightly. “Hold still” Carlos murmured as he started using the rag to wipe the blood from Jay’s face. Jay held his breath as Carlos’s thumb swept under his eye, gently removing a stray tear. They stared at each other for a few moments until Carlos dropped his hand and shuffled backwards, blushing furiously. Carlos cleared his throat. “So” he said awkwardly, “want to talk about it?”

 

Jay shrugged. “There’s not much to say. I’m a disappointment and a failure as far as my Dad’s concerned.” He flinched reflexively as Carlos placed his hand on his arm before leaning back and closing his eyes while allowing Carlos to rub soothing circles on his arm.

 

“Jay, look at me” Carlos said after a few moments. Jay opened his eyes and turned to look at the younger boy. “You’re not a disappointment” Carlos told him firmly. Jay opened his mouth to protest but the look Carlos gave him made him close it again. “You’re brave, Jay, and you protect Evie and me. You’re funny and you make me feel happy. You couldn’t be anything further from a disappointment or a failure.”

 

“Listen to what you’re saying!” Jay cried, throwing his hands in the air. “Those aren’t the qualities villains should have. Villains don’t protect people or make them happy. How am I supposed to survive on this island or make my Dad proud if I’m not a proper villain?” Jay saw the sadness in Carlos’s eyes and it made his heart hurt. “Sometimes I wish we could get off this damn island” he mumbled.

 

Carlos raised an eyebrow. “And go to Auradon?” he asked. “Where everyone’s good and happy and there are _dogs_.” He whispered the last part, shivering slightly.

 

Jay smiled weakly, “You know I’d protect you against any rabid dogs.” He sighed, “You’re right though, I don’t even think I want to be good, I just want things to be different.”

 

There was silence as Carlos and Jay looked at each other. Jay knew that Carlos knew what he meant. He could see in Carlos’s eyes that he felt the same way about Jay as Jay felt about him. Carlos leant in until his face was only centimetres away from Jay’s. Jay wrestled with the decision of what to do next before closing the gap and pressing his lips to Carlos’s. Carlos kissed back and Jay wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him in closer. For a few moments Jay lost himself in the kiss as Carlos tangled his fingers in his hair. Then he realised what he was doing. “Carlos” he murmured as he reluctantly  dropped his hands from Carlos’s waist and moved backwards.

 

Carlos sat back with a sigh. “For an island full of villains there are a lot of ridiculous rules”. He frowned as he counted them off on his fingers. “No friends, no happiness, no good deeds, no dating, no love. What a joke.”

 

Jay hummed in agreement, already missing the feeling of Carlos’s lips. “Maybe we should have stayed around the Forbidden Fortress” he mused. “Just you, me, Evie and Mal. We could’ve made our own rules, started our own family.”

 

“Our parents would have found us” Carlos pointed out. “My mother wouldn’t last a day without me there to do all her chores and Maleficent would be furious if Mal never came back to do her evil bidding.”

 

As usual Carlos was right. “We really have to stay here forever don’t we?” Jay said gloomily. “We’re under our parents’ spell for life.”

 

Carlos moved a little closer to Jay again so their knees were touching. “We don’t have to be miserable though. We have each other now. We _could_ break a few rules. That’s what villains do, right?”

 

Jay wished with all his heart that they could just break the rules with no consequences. Even the idea of being able to be with Carlos made his heart beat faster. “We can’t” he told Carlos, wincing as the other boy’s face fell. “I can protect you from most things but if people found out that I care about you, and that things between us weren’t just an arrangement, then there’d be a price on you. They’d use you as a bargaining chip to make me do whatever they wanted and I can’t have that. I don’t want you to be in any more danger than you already are.”

 

He watched as Carlos frowned and pressed his lips together. “I know” he said eventually. “At least we can still hang out I guess?”

 

“Yeah” Jay said shakily. “Of course we can.”

 

Carlos stood up, looking a little disheartened. “Well I guess I should go then. Are you staying here tonight?”

 

Jay nodded. “Dad doesn’t want to see me until I’ve found something worthwhile.”

 

“I can go home and get you one of my Mother’s coats?” Carlos offered. “She won’t get back from the spa until tomorrow afternoon.”

 

A few months ago Jay would have gladly accepted Carlos’s offer but now he knew that Cruella would immediately realise that one of her furs was missing and Carlos would get the full force of her anger. He smiled at Carlos. “Nah, it’s ok. I’ll go down to the docks in the morning and see what I can find. Maybe steal something from Hook if I’m lucky."

 

“Ok then” Carlos shrugged. “I’ll see you later then.” He turned to leave and Jay’s stomach jolted. He didn’t want Carlos to go. Maybe, just maybe, he could have one more night where they could just be Jay and Carlos and could pretend that there was no one to stop them from being together. One forbidden night.

 

“Wait!” he called. Carlos stopped and turned around looking confused. “Will you stay with me?” he asked hesitantly, feeling his cheeks heat up as he spoke. “I... I guess I’m not ready to let go yet.”

 

Carlos smiled softly. “Of course I’ll stay” he said as he made his way back over to the couch and flopped down, curling up against Jay. Jay let his arm wrap around Carlos’s shoulders, bringing his hand up to play with the other boy’s hair. Carlos sighed happily as he nestled further into Jay’s side. “We’ll be ok” he yawned. “I know you don’t believe it but maybe one day we’ll be able to be together properly.”

 

Jay held Carlos tighter. Just having Carlos in his arms was relaxing him but he was still on edge, thinking about what his father had said and wondering how he could go home the next day and pretend that everything was ok. He focused on Carlos, smoothing his hair and gently stroking his cheek. “Evil dreams” he murmured as Carlos’s eyes fluttered closed.

 

‘ _One day’_ he thought, as he sat keeping watch over Carlos. ‘ _One day we’ll make the rules.’_


End file.
